Justin: To Get The Girl
by Kei Sainter
Summary: Justin Drayton is a jerk. But jerks have feelings too. And this one is trying to get his ex girlfriend Viola, back. Too bad he sucks at it. Doesn't matter, he'll learn.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

How it started:

'_Viola, can you be a girl for like five seconds?'_

'_A girl? Okay,' she counted down on her fingers, 'first of all, it's not a stupid soccer issue. And, you're a jerk.'_

_And then she slapped him.  
_

_ +++  
_

'_That's not fair, that was a lucky shot! That was a lucky shot!!!' he cursed the tears that were running down his face, 'You suck! I never want to see you again!'_

_+++  
_

'Dude, tough break at the game last week—want to borrow my hanky?'

Justin Drayton pushed aside the guy with one hand and continued on his way down the corridor without a word. It wasn't exactly an original ribbing—he'd heard it about fifty times in the past week and really, was getting used to it. Of course, the first dozen or so that had dared to tease him had been met with a fist of fury, but his temper had slowly become better.

Either that or it could be the fact that with his right hand sprained, and that he was virtually aimless with his left, he had nothing to punch with.

'Justin, JUSTIN!' came a high-pitched screech.

He didn't stop and continued on his way, but a few patters of heels later, Monique was next to him yanking his arm to face her.

'JUSTIN, I was calling you didn't you hear me?' she demanded, annoyed.

'Go away, Monique. Just because I was your escort doesn't make me your boyfriend and most certainly doesn't make me your property,' and without waiting for a reply, he walked off again, only to hear her frustrated screech again after he was a few metres away.

'You think that you're going to get Viola to take you back? Why would she want _you_ if she's got Duke Orsino?' she yelled after him scathingly.

Again, not the most original insult that she could have thrown at him. He'd heard it, surprisingly frequently in the past few days since the debutante ball.

And suddenly he was tired of it all.

Instead of heading to his second period class, he took a cut by the courtyard and headed to his car.

'This is what it should be,' Justin said to himself as he lay on his back, on some grass that sloped towards the river.

It was one of his and Viola's favourite hang-outs whenever they had time alone. They both loved soccer, but this was a place where they could be just two people who liked each other, without any tags around them like 'soccer player'. One of the deals that they had when they found this place was that they wouldn't take anything soccer-related here.

So it was just as well that she wasn't in his life anymore.

He hugged his soccer ball to his chest, 'it feels like you're my only friend,' and kissed it, tenderly.

If any of the guys on the team had seen him like this, he would have another taunt over his head, but knowing that they were all in class was a liberating experience. As a goalie he had to have an affinity with the ball, and although it let him down during the Cornwall match…

'_I don't know whether to feel betrayed or not…'_

Justin accidentally flicked the ball too high into the air and it began to roll down the slope, he scrambled up to grab it but tripped over a branch and fell head first into the shallow water. He came up spluttering and swearing because the cold water was a shock to his system, and he wiped the water off his face and looked around for his ball.

He picked it up and then remembered that someone was up the hill.

He looked up to see Viola leaving.

'Viola, wait! Viola!'

'Not really interested in talking to you, Justin!'

'Then why are you here?' he called after her.

She spun around to face him, 'I lost a frog in the science lab and now I have to catch a few. This seemed a good place as any, but I'll go somewhere else.'

'You don't belong over there, Viola!'

'Oh and I suppose you think I should come back to Cornwall and sit meekly by your side like a good trophy girlfriend?'

Justin laughed, 'meekly' and 'Viola' weren't two words that you could put together, 'Come on, Viola…'

'Don't "Come on, Viola" me. And I'd appreciate it if you have anything to say—say it on the soccer pitch. Don't keep calling me, I'm happy now—happy without YOU.'

'You can't really be happy with that prick,' he scoffed.

She just shook her head with disgust at him and turned to walk away, 'Enjoy your time with your ball, Justin.'

'You'll be back, Viola!'

She didn't answer him.

He smiled, a weird happiness running through him. He'd said he didn't want to see her again after the Illyria game but inexplicably, he'd felt more alive sparing words with her these past few minutes than he'd been all week. And really, he'd take it any which way he could.

**Author's Note:** So there's my first chapter. I do hope that you like it and continue to read it. It wont be that long of a story, I'm guessing only about 9 chapters at the most. If you've got time to drop the line, that'd be much appreciated. –Thanks, K


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Some People Never Learn**

Viola loved her mother.

Really she did.

But she _hated_ having to spend the weekend with her mother because for the first time in her mother's life, she wouldn't have either of her two children at home to "mother" and was feeling a little bit lonely. So of course the guilt trip worked and Viola was at home, listening to her mother go on about how lovely she looked at the debutante ball.

'You and Duke make a cute couple—but you and Justin…'

'MO-OM,' Viola sighed, 'please!'

'Okay sweetie. I suppose that Duke _does_ have some sort of rugged and manly charm—'

'That's what you said about Justin…'

'Well it's true in both cases.'

Thankfully though, the end of the weekend came.

'I'm going to miss you Viola—I'm sorry to leave you behind but I must get to that meeting. I don't want them to start drinking without me,' and in a puff of perfume, her mother was in her new sports car (who said only men get mid-life crises'?) and Viola was left to wait for Duke to pick her up.

She decided to wait outside for him, and with her soccer ball she started doing some dribbling skills.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin loved his mother.

He really did.

That was why he was walking her snotty little poodle, through a neighborhood filled with his schoolmates. Speaking of which, Viola's house was coming up and he just hoped that the stupid poodle named Fernie (short for Fernando) wouldn't see fit to dawdle in front of her house (even though they had hedges to obstruct the view) and give Mrs. Hastings the pleasure of telling Viola that he had now stooped to camping out her doorstep.

As if.

'Fernie wait!' he demanded as a soccer ball rolled out to the sidewalk in front of them and the poodle gave a chase towards it.

'Fernie!' a familiar female voice said, 'how are you boy? Aww… you're so cute.'

Justin stood shocked to see Viola stoop down and pick up the poodle. She'd always adored Fernie, especially once Justin had shown his disdain at the stupid mutt.

'Viola, what are you doing here?' he asked, his throat convulsing.

It had been another two weeks since the time they'd briefly met at the river, and he hadn't since her since. To see her now, with her wide smiling face and bright eyes—he just wanted to pull her to him and kiss her.

'Oh so I need an excuse to visit my mother?' she asked coldly.

'Did I say anything?' he snapped back, narrowing his eyes.

She looked so mad with him, so impatient—even _he_, a person known to hold grudges—had gotten over the whole "You're a bad boyfriend thing and I'm going to kick your ass in soccer" issue, and was just intent on getting his girlfriend back.

'Look, why don't you just go? Duke will be here soon—and frankly, he's getting mighty pissed off that you still keep on calling me,' she said, trying to get past him to go back inside.

He stepped into her way and did it again and again until she sighed and took a step back, looking up at him.

'I suppose I should be glad that you're not a psycho stalker freak—but Justin, please. Just LEAVE ME ALONE.'

She looked so cute that he had to lean in and kiss her, and when she realized what he was trying to do, she gave a grunt of frustration and slapped his clean across the face.

He immediately cooled the sting with his hand and looked up at her, 'Geez Vi, did you have to do it _that_ hard?'

'You're impossible.'

'YOU'RE DEAD DRAYTON.'

How either of them could have possible NOT heard the gentle rumble of Duke's motorcycle, neither of them knew. But before he knew it, Justin was falling down onto the ground hard as Duke's fist connected with his cheekbone.

'Duke! Stop!' Viola was pulling her boyfriend away.

'He tried to put the moves on you—I was just trying to protect you,' Duke was explaining to her.

Viola reached past Justin to grab her overnight bag and looked disgustedly at him one last time before she pushed Duke along and managed to convince him to just leave Justin lying there and get the engine going again.

Justin on the other hand let the burning sensation of the punch and the stinging sensation of the slap run its course, and closed his eyes. Fernie, who must have seen the entire thing happen, pawed its way up to Justin's face and sympathetically began licking its wound.

'Now why did I ever hate you?' he asked the dog.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Hey, thanks for those who took the time to read my first chapter. And more-over, thank you to my reviewers. It was good to hear from you and without reviews, it's a lonely story. Hehe. -kei


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_In the last chapter: Justin gets punched in the face by Duke after another ill-fated attempt to win Viola back. It's okay, Fernie took care of him._

O

O

O

'Look what the cat dragged in,' Paul commented.

Justin looked around self-consciously at the hairdressers that had suddenly turned quiet because of Paul's comment, 'Thanks man,' he said sarcastically, 'now who do I talk to for a haircut?'

His hands were in his snug jeans pockets and his overly long hair looked unruly as though it was trying to hide something—unfortunately, the colourful bruise was so eye-catching and shiny on his left cheekbone that the lack of style in Justin's usually pretty-boy hair was left unnoticed by Paul. He made a mental note to text Viola and tell her that hers and Duke's handiwork was quite impressive.

'Now that's a pretty bruise—how did you get it to be that colour?' It was half-purple and half black-blue.

'Look man, I'm fast losing my patience,' Justin said heatedly as his face reddened, now he looked a real sight with his very colourful face.

'Sit down, sit down—let Paul take care of you,' Paul finally sighed and nudged Justin's broad shoulders towards one of the seats.

Their eyes met in the mirror, Paul's with unhidden amusement and Justin with the annoyance of a little kid who was at a place that he didn't want to be in.

'One word…' Justin warned.

'I didn't say anything,' Paul said defending himself with a shrug of his graceful shoulders as he began cutting the other guy's hair. It wasn't until a few minutes in that he decided to risk it and speak.

'So who made you?'

'Made me what?' Justin grumbled.

'Get a haircut.'

'My mother.'

It was time to stop small-talk and get right down to business.

'You know, if you're trying to win Viola back—you're going about it the wrong way,' he commented conversationally.

Justin looked at him through the mirror but didn't say anything, instead his jaw was jutted out in a stubborn stance.

'Because, I hardly think that she'll be impressed that you keep getting beat up by her boyfriend…'

Justin reacted to _this_ comment though and tried to move his head to turn around, 'He did NOT beat me up! I was caught off guard!' he said defensively.

'Don't move your head, are you crazy? Do you want me to cut your ear off?' Paul said, his hand firmly planting Justin's head forward, 'you can be all defensive you want, but if you want her back—you'll take my advice.'

'I thought she was your friend… why the hell would you help me?' Justin asked suspiciously.

Paul shrugged, 'I'm just handing out advice because I like to hear my own voice hand out little wisdoms. You don't _have_ to take it.'

There was a silence.

Finally Justin gave in, 'Well… what is this advice?'

'You need to stop being a threat.'

'If by that you mean be their personal punching bag and not fight back, you've got another thing coming,' macho pride caused Justin to say, 'the next time that I see Orsino, I'm going to pound his ugly face in.'

'Oh great Justin, that's _exactly_ what's going to make Viola come back to you. Besides, if he's ugly to begin with, pounding his face in won't do anything to change her mind will it,' Paul pointed out.

'Why do you gotta wreck all the fun, man?' Justin asked him with wide eyes.

'My point is, you need to be friends with her.'

'Be _what?_'

'Obviously it's not something you've heard of—it's called "Stop acting like a prick and show her you've got a good side"…'

'If you didn't have scissors right now, I'd beat you up,' Justin said—but didn't make a mistake of moving his head, he glared at Paul from the mirror, 'what makes you think that's going to work?'

'She's not just going to _fall back_ into your arms because you're friends with her—but you have to earn her trust again,' Paul said, as though explaining it to a little kid.

'Her trust…'

'You know, the thing that you lost the moment you got up her back about the soccer—'

'Can we not talk about that?' Justin interrupted, 'so what? I pretend to be her friend?'

Paul looked at him dryly, 'You know what would be better? If you actually _meant _it.'

'Be her friend,' Justin said it almost to himself.

Well, Paul _was_ Viola's friend. And he seemed nice enough to Justin when they were still going out—he didn't have any reason to lie to him either. And it wasn't some radical plan that was obvious enough to be sabotaging his chances… so what would be the harm in trying?

'You sure this is going to work?'

'No.'

Justin groaned.

'Because there is one thing that we haven't considered,' Paul said as he brushed off the stray hairs from Justin's neckline.

'What's that?'

'That even if you were to gain her trust back, she may just want to keep you as a friend because she may be truly, madly _in love_ with Duke.'

'Now that's encouraging,' Justin muttered.

O

O

O

**Author's Note:** I must give out a big BIG apology that it took me so long to update. Hopefully from here the next update wont take quite as long—sorry. Ooh and thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try and catch up to them. xKei


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_In the last chapter: We saw Justin get a well-needed haircut, as well as well-needed advice._

'Hello?'

'Hey Viola… Viola, don't hang up. Please!'

Justin held his breath as he waited to see if the all too familiar dial-tone would follow his usual plea, or if he would get lucky this time. His ideal way of putting this 'friendship' plan was to go and visit Viola at Illyria but a date with Duke's fist in his newly healed face wasn't his idea of fun, and on a more practical note—he didn't want to be accused with stalking.

Although really, it didn't matter—his phone records would condemn him to it anyway. His mother had already told him that he spent too much time on the phone—even more than his thirteen year old sister Jackie, who wasn't one to shut up for long periods of time.

'What do you want?' she asked rudely.

'I just wanted to talk,' _stay calm,_ Paul had said, and Justin remembered just in time.

'About what?' she snapped back at him.

Justin looked around his bedroom as we swiveled around in his computer chair, holding the phone against his ear—_shit, maybe he should have thought about what to say to her before he called_. But he knew that it was too late now; if he told her he would call back later there was a likelihood that she wouldn't answer her phone.

'About us…'

'Justin I'm hanging up now—,' Viola sighed.

'No, seriously I want to be friends!' he blurted out.

There was silence.

'Hello—Viola? Viola, are you there?'

'I'm here. What's this about you wanting to be friends, since when?' she sounded so suspicious; it reminded him of the first time they'd met…

1

1

1

_Contrary to what people thought, it wasn't at the soccer pitch—the most likely of places. It had been at the cafeteria where he'd been standing behind her in the canteen line. He'd been so amused by her commentary about all the dishes that she walked past that he hadn't been able to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up inside him._

_She'd spun around as though feeling violated and glared up at him._

'_What are you looking at?'_

'_I was just feeling sorry for the lasagna. You weren't really very nice to its feelings…'_

'_Well it shouldn't look so weird,' she said, her suspicion at being laughed at slowly melting away._

'_It's looking better than the vegetable dish,' he offered quickly when she began to turn away, not wanting to end their conversation._

'_Yeah I suppose—I think I'll play it safe and take the corndog,' she laughed._

'_I'm Justin Drayton…'_

'_Viola Hastings…'_

_And he'd never forgotten her._

1

1

1

'Justin, I really need to get to class…' Viola said when he failed to answer, caught in his own reminiscence.

'I know, but really Viola—I think we should put things in the past and start afresh.'

'You sound like you've read one too many teenage romance novels, been raiding your sister's collection again, Justin?' was her answer.

'I know, I know—it's a cheesy line and why should you believe it. But come on Viola, we were friends long before we started going out—that's got to count for something right?' he asked hopefully and more than a little nervously at her hesitation. Not one part of him had taken for granted that she would give in easily, and that was something he was proud of.

He was ashamed to note that lately especially in the last few months, he'd been so comfortable with where they stood with each other that he assumed she agreed with anything he said—not because he had the belief that he was always right—but because he believed they thought alike.

Somewhere along the line she'd either changed, or he'd stopped understanding her… the thought of either made him uncomfortable.

'Yes…' she said almost reluctantly.

'Yes?'

'Fine, we'll be friends.'

'So when can we see each other?' he asked eagerly, pumping his fist victoriously in the air.

'Why do we have to see each other?'

'Viola,' he whined, 'friends hang out—when do you want to hang out?'

'Do we have to? I'm kind of busy at the moment…'

'I'll make you a deal,' he said quickly, 'if you hang out with me once a week—I'll stop calling you all the time, except to arrange the time and date of our meeting…'

He held his breath for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he waited for her response.

'Fine, alright then. We'll go to the beach next week okay? Thursday afternoon— now I've really got to go.'

And with that she hang up and Justin was left with the beeping noise against his ear. But this time he wasn't disheartened by it, he was happy. Maybe Paul's idea did have some merit, heck they haven't even hung out yet and it felt as if life was returning back to normal.

Now he'd just have to play it by ear before he started wooing her back.

**Author's Replies:**

**Emz:** Now may be a good time to tell you I don't know what erstwhile means… otherwise, well too bad that you don't like Justin. I don't particularly like his name. But your predictions are as vague as that of a fake psychic. But kudos for trying peace

**Sianne Kirsty:** Thanks for coming to read—Justin's character will change of course, lol. But don't be too upset, he won't stay a pansy for long.

**JeNnIfEr88** Thanks for reading and all your comments, they're much appreciated :D

**Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14** Yeah, it does lack Duke and Viola, but I think that's because it's a Justin fic. Lol. If you're a Duke/Viola shipper I'd turn away now—thanks for reading though!

**Alaskan Chick** Thanks for reading! Reading your comment, I don't suppose a month to update was ASAP? Sorry bout that!

**Author's Note:** Once again, so sorry that I have taken so long to update. I almost contemplated putting this on hiatus, but I didn't—I'll see it through—after all there are only about 6 chapters left. And just to show good faith, I'm posting two chapters in row. Thanks for all your support! Kei


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_In the last chapter: We saw Justin use the 'just friends' line on Viola… will it actually work?_

'Uh Vi?'

'What is it?'

'I didn't want to say anything before, because well—you might get huffy at me and back out. But are you crazy suggesting we meet up at the _beach_ in early December?' he demanded as he shivered in his jacket and scarf.

She laughed delightedly as her hair whipped around her face, Justin's breath caught at her beauty, but he stopped himself from mentioning anything that could be even remotely romantic. He'd gotten more advice, but this time from one of his sister's girly-magazines about making the right impression with a guy. He didn't want to scare Viola off, so he also stopped himself from pushing her hair back from her face—the way he'd done many, many times before.

_Small gestures he'd taken for granted…_

In his mind he told himself that when he regained those rights, he wouldn't take them for granted, but immediately a cold feeling rose within him. He wasn't certain anymore about whether or not he could win Viola back. She hadn't showed any signs of interest in him—in fact, she was treating him like her brother.

'I was wondering how long you'd last before wimping out! Let's get back into the car and find a coffee shop,' she tugged on his arm and he found himself guiding her up the sandy pathway back up the parking lot.

'Ooh a heater,' she said contentedly as they waited for the engine to heat up to leave.

She took her hands out of her gloves and warmed them against the heater, 'I'm so glad to finally be in a car; with Duke's motorcycle—' she stopped dead and cleared her throat.

'You can mention him, you know,' Justin said finally, even though all he really wanted to do was beat Duke up to a pulp in a jealous rage, 'he is your boyfriend.'

He thought he was overdoing it with the 'friendliness' but Viola seemed relieved. She smiled and punched him lightly on the arm, 'where's this newly found maturity coming from, Mr. Drayton?'

He turned to her with all seriousness, '_Seventeen_.'

She laughed again, and he wished that he had a recorder with him to record that sound. He missed it so much. He wondered if she'd always been this happy—or was it only now, with Duke that was making her be so cheery… maybe he'd done or said something before she'd left. Maybe he'd given her flowers before Viola had set out. Duke must be very secure about his relationship if he was letting Viola spend time with him…

_Paranoia will get you nowhere, Drayton_.

The driving conditions were enough of an excuse for him to remain quiet until Viola persuaded him to stop at a truck stop—she wanted to sit in a booth and play 'tourist' with him, she said as she tugged on his arm the way she always did when she wanted something.

He followed her into a booth and they both ordered coffee, with banana pancakes to share.

'So what's been happening with your life, Justin?' her chubby face said with a friendly smile.

'Not much—still training hard for the next game against Illyria. There's no chance that I could persuade you to pretend to be sick and not play for loyalty to your old school, is there?' he asked with a lopsided smile.

'No way!' she said as she munched on her pancake, not bothering to act all girly-like.

He'd always grimaced at her attitude with eating, but once he saw how little the other debutantes were eating, and how _that_ made _him_ feel like a slob—he was starting to welcome this even platform with her.

'Hey, you're not telling me to chew with my mouth closed this time!' her eyes widened, 'boy, you're really taking this friends thing seriously aren't you? I was convinced that you were just doing this to try and convince me to get back with you.'

Guilt flushed Justin's cheeks, but luckily Viola had put it down to the cold weather—his cheeks always developed a reddish tinge in the colder months.

'Friends don't try to change their friends,' he recited, once he got his voice back.

'You really should keep reading _Seventeen_, it's doing you wonders,' she said.

He leant over and squished a chubby cheek—she opened her mouth in protest, showing him her food, 'VIOLA!'

'What you see is what you get,' she said smugly as she continued to chew.

1

1

1

Christmas was different. It was the first year that he wasn't spending it with Viola—and a part of him felt a bit lonely about that. His mother had remarked that she was worried he would be all brooding and sulky for the entire holiday, but he hadn't been because she'd come and visit him on early Christmas Eve with a gift.

He didn't know what the protocol was about gift-giving, but he'd gotten her something he'd earmarked since July, since before all this mess began… she'd been touched when he'd produced the skill ball in her favorite colors, 'To practice your tricks with…' he'd explained.

'This is for you…' she'd said, and it was a friendship bracelet, 'it was a bitch trying to remember how to make them—you should see my dorm room, it's covered with string with all the re-do's that I had to make… but this one turned out pretty good.'

'Yeah it did,' he said, touched at the gesture as she fastened it around his wrist.

What had started off being pretend wasn't pretend anymore.

Viola had gone from friend, to girlfriend, to enemy, to friend again. And if the rest of his plan didn't work out right, he could be happy with this. Not that he was planning to just give up on winning her back. Because while their friendship grew, so did his feelings for her.

1

1

1

Author's Note: So thanks again dear friends for reading my small offering. May you like it enough to read on! I should be posting again in a week's time. Love Kei


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_In the last chapter: we saw Justin and Viola re-find a friendship that they'd lost long before they'd broken up._

It was January and training had begun for the last quarter of the soccer season.

Cornwall had put an extra hour of practice per week, and so did Illyria, making it nearly impossible for Justin and Viola to hang out. It sort of hurt Justin to even think that Viola was using it as an excuse not to spend that precious hour or two a week to hang out with him, but as they were both seniors, he could feel the pressure on him too—and so he hardly saw her for most of January.

The first phone call had come one Thursday night.

'Hello?' he asked as he looked distractedly away from the television that was playing a Manchester United v Chelsea match from the English Premier League.

'Ronaldo's playing real well, huh?'

'Viola?' he had to double-check the caller I.D.

'Who else would know that you're sitting on your bed when you should be doing your Calc homework, watching the Man U match?' she asked, he noticed that she was chomping on something.

'Is that butter popcorn I can hear?'

'Caramel,' she corrected.

Justin groaned as his stomach made a sound that could only be described as jealousy towards Viola's stomach, 'hold on, I have to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat—unless of course you called for a reason?'

'No, I just thought that since we haven't hung out this week, this can be our hang-out session. Unless you were actually planning to do you homework…' she trailed off.

'I don't think I can study knowing that there is football to be watched—Ronaldo's great and all, but it's Van der Sar that's playing spectacular!'

It was a conversation that they'd had numerous of times in their 'past life' as he'd begun to know it. Viola would praise the attacking part of the team, and Justin would find himself arguing the importance and the key role played by the defenders, especially the goalkeeper.

'Viola—'

'Duke…'

'Who's that on the phone?'

'It's Justin.'

'Drayton? Is he bothering you again?'

'Of course not, Duke!' she came back on the line, 'sorry Justin I have to go talk to Duke.'

'Okay, I'll be here if you feel like calling again…' he said lamely, what else was he supposed to say?

1

1

1

'Duke, what is your problem?' she asked as she pushed open his dorm room door. As expected, Sebastian wasn't there—he was probably out somewhere with Olivia, or alternatively playing with his band that he'd formed with other Illyrians.

'What is my problem?' Duke, who looked hot with his tight shirt and track pants looked up from actually trying to do _his_ Calc homework and cast Viola an angry glance, 'my problem is that you're on the phone with your ex-boyfriend when you told me he was out of the picture.'

'WHEN did I tell you he was out of the picture?'

'So he ISN'T?'

'Of course he is,' Viola said exasperatedly, desperately wanting to explain, 'but he's not out of my life. We were friends long before we started going out Duke—I can't just let that go.'

'Why not?!? He's acted like a real jerk to you—not just once either. And you keep giving him chances he doesn't deserve.'

What could she say to that? Justin hadn't deserved any of the chances she'd given him—that much was true. And coming from Duke—what he'd done, his lack of support towards her and her dreams—it painted Justin in a much darker light.

'He's not a bad guy.'

'So you're defending him now?'

'This isn't about choosing sides Duke! Maybe I shouldn't have given him a chance, but I did—and he is part of my life now. It's no big deal, we talk once in awhile, see each other once in awhile—_that's all_. He hasn't said a thing about wanting me back.'

'He will,' Duke said with a cynical smile.

'Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to always be so _against_ him.'

'Viola,' Duke sighed, 'he's my _rival_. I am the striker, he is the goalie—we are against each other in more ways than one. The fact that we're against each other off the pitch isn't going to make things easier. Can you just please try and keep your contact with him minimal?'

Viola wanted to say no, but she couldn't. Everything Duke was saying was reasonable… after all he was her boyfriend and she did love him. Her loyalties should lie with him, right?

'Okay, I'll try.'

But even as she said it, she instantly felt bad.

1

1

1

He didn't think she was going to call back, the match was almost finished, with Manchester taking a comfortable 1-0 lead into the last 10 minutes.

He always loved to watch the last 10 minutes of a match because that's when the goalies started to get the desperate shots and had to make equally desperate saves. He'd known the feeling himself, and not always had he won…

The phone rang.

'Hello?' he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

'Justin?'

'Viola, is everything alright? Did you sort things out with Duke.'

'Yes… he wants me to stop spending so much time with you.'

'Oh.'

Anger was welling up, but Justin couldn't find himself to take it out on Viola. He'd take it out later when he went downstairs to the basement and beat the crap out of his punching bag. For now though, he was aware enough to realize that she was sounding conflicted.

'If that's what you want Viola, that's okay. Wasn't it you that said that friends don't have to see each other all the time?' he asked, pretending brightness.

'Why can't you just be a jerk, Justin?'

Something in him broke at that. Justin the Jerk. That was how she saw him—that was how she and her new friends and her new boyfriend and her new everything saw him—so what was the point in trying to change?

'Is that what you want? For me to make it easier for you?' he asked tightly.

'Justin—'

'Fine Viola, I'll make it easy for you. The only reason that I'm pretending to be your friend is to make you take it easier on me at the next match. That maybe you won't kick as hard, or you'll be nicer—less vengeful means less determined, didn't you hear?'

There was a silence.

His heart was thudding so hard.

'That's not true…' was what she said.

Author's Note: Another chapter for you. I told you I'd start updating sooner :D And I shall post the next chapter right after this one, just to get the story moving along. Love, Kei


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_In the last chapter: We saw Duke give Viola an ultimatum, but what will she do?_

Four more minutes left before full time and the score was still nil all.

Justin flexed his fingers in his gloves, urging himself to concentrate on the ball and the players on the pitch rather than the clock ticking down. He wasn't one of those goalies who was afraid to intimidate people—usually his loud mouth either saved him or got him into trouble. But today the game was between him and Duke.

As most things were ever since the first 'crying' incident—

He told himself to be tough.

This was the guy who'd embarrassed him in public, stolen his girlfriend, and stolen her debutante ball—the one night that he couldn't take back. He didn't even want to think about whether or not she'd given herself to him… the one time that his thoughts had ventured into that direction, he'd placed a fist through the wall and the coach wasn't at all happy about him missing one game with a bruised hand.

Not to mention it had hurt like hell.

He wanted his team to win today, there was no doubt about it—revenge and all that.

But he wasn't a striker—he wasn't going to be instrumental in a draw like what was eventuating. If anything he could lose the game for them like last time—though he still blamed Robin James—who'd been the one to foul Viola and give her a penalty kick. Justin had beat the crap out of him after the match.

The moment that the referee had signaled five minutes left in the game, he'd seen the predatory look on Duke's face and he was bombarded by attacks.

But this time he'd kept his mouth shut—and chose not to even think about Viola, who was playing a prominent game. She was shooting well against him, but Illyria's best scoring shots were from Duke himself.

The whistle went.

Justin let out a sigh of relief, knowing that there was no winner or no loser. As he walked off the field, as captain he shouted words of encouragements to his men, as well as shook a few Illyrians hands.

Viola had ignored him for most of the game, and so he thought that maybe she decided that she would actually listen to what Duke had told her. Much as he wanted to go up to her and talk to her just to spite Duke—Justin wasn't willing to risk being punched again, this time on home soil, so he made his way off the field.

While he was changing he saw the text message.

EY JUST! GUD GAME. CELEB CESARIO'S 2NITE. C U THERE. –VI

He smiled.

0

0

0

Justin walked into the restaurant in an orange polo shirt and khaki three-quarter shorts and his Converse shoes. Cesario's was a hang-out by both Illyria and Cornwall students, but more so the Illyrians because their dorms were within walking distance. Justin could have gone on his own, but if things got ugly he didn't want to put himself in danger, so he took his two best friends Sergio and Fredrick.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

He grumbled to himself when he realized he'd taken an involuntary step backward, and again stood forward to stand almost chest to chest against Duke.

'What's it to you?'

'This is Illyria territory,' the other guy responded.

'Duke stop it, I invited him!' Viola was immediately in between pushing them both apart.

Justin felt a jolt run through him as he felt Viola's warm hand against him—it was the first time she'd touched him in any way since they'd started becoming friends again. He hoped the momentary look of ecstasy hadn't shown on his face.

'You invited this tool?' Duke raged.

'He's my friend! You have a problem with that?' Viola blazed at him.

'Yes I do—you're my girlfriend Viola and I—I hate his guts! If you wanted to get back with him you should've just told me instead of wasting my time!' he shrugged her grip off his arm and walked away.

Viola looked towards him helplessly and then back at Justin.

Justin didn't know what made him hope—she turned and run after Duke.

0

0

0

'Duke…'

'Viola, just go away.'

'Duke, I don't want Justin back. I want you—I just, I thought that it would be fun to be friends with him again. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to go back to a guy who couldn't even stand up for me?'

'Why would you even want to be his friend? That's what I just can't understand.'

'Paul suggested it—closure and all that. But if you want me to stop seeing him, then that's okay…'

'Really?'

She nodded sincerely, 'You're important, Duke. You're the one who matters to me—and if this is what it takes, I'll do it.'

And then he pulled her to him and he kissed her.

And Justin Drayton, the jerk whose biggest mistake had been not standing up for his girlfriend, whose next biggest mistake had been to be stupid enough to think that Paul had been on his side—felt beaten. Felt like his heart had broken, this time with none of the superficial covering as before. This wasn't about pride, or manliness or proving that he was right and she was wrong—this was just about his heart.

And this time it hurt twice as much.

**Author's Note:** So until next week, I hope these two chapters kept your interest going :D Kei


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_In the last chapter: Justin hears and sees first hand where Viola stands._

Justin watched as Duke attempted to get Viola to go back into Cesario's with him. But she refused, saying she wanted a few more moments outside, and that she'd follow in. He seemed to take that in its face value and walked the short distance back to the door.

'You can come out now, Justin,' Viola said, sounding tired.

The truth was, Justin was tired too.

He stepped out of the shadows and they eyed each other. Not in a way that they were afraid the other would jump up and scratch their throat out—but in a way that they were trying to figure out what the other was feeling. Which was hard because Justin didn't know about Viola, but he was feeling nothing but numbness.

'Was that all this was?' he asked, forgetting she couldn't see into his mind.

'What?' she asked.

'Just a way to find closure—that you didn't really want me back in your life, even as a friend. You just wanted to make sure that your feelings for me were completely gone, then it would be easy to just throw me aside and move on with your life,' he asked.

There was no anger in his voice.

And he made no attempt to move to her, to crowd her like he'd stupidly done again and again—and instead clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt not to cry again.

God he felt like a wimp, always tearing up at the wrong moment—though to be fair, the first time with Duke was because he'd been nutmegged.

'Yes,' she admitted.

'Oh.'

'Justin, I didn't mean for it to get this bad—,' she tried to explain.

But he'd already forgiven her.

'You don't need to explain yourself to me Viola,' he said, 'that's the sort of thing that you do for your _friends_. I know now that you basically had to force yourself to put up with my company—I'm just hoping that you got what you want out of it. I wished I could say the same about me.'

'What?' she looked so confused.

'You don't think I actually became your friend for old times sake did you Viola? I know that this will make me sound like a jerk—but I suppose that's just as well. I wanted to steal you away from Duke. That was the plan, so don't look at me like I'm the victim here—you just beat me to the punch that's all,' he went to turn away.

'You're a jerk you know that,' she yelled after him.

He paused but he didn't turn around. He knew what he'd see in her face.

DISAPPOINTMENT.

He knew that she had begun to believe that he wasn't really that bad, that there were redeeming qualities in him—and yet again she'd let him down. She'd defended him somewhat to her friends and it was all for nothing.

'I know.'

'Why do you do this Justin?' she asked.

'Do what?'

'Make me hope,' she muttered.

He turned around then and strode to her. Viola looked so alarmed and he knew she wanted to take a few steps backwards, but she stood her ground—just as he'd expected her to.

They were almost nose to nose then but she wasn't about to back down—it just wasn't the kind of girl that she was. She would stand there if it killed her, just to spite him, just to be contrary, just to be equal to him. But she wouldn't ever be equal to him because she'd surpassed him.

He had heard all the whispers at school, how he didn't deserve her anyway. At first he'd been so mad but now…

_Not everyone could be wrong._

'I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry for making you hope. I should have been like you—giving no hope. Making sure that I will always know where I stand. Thank you Viola,' he said sarcastically, she gave a little squeak of protest when he put his hands on either side of her face.

In his fantasies this was the part where he would look into her eyes and then kiss her deeply.

But when he looked into her eyes, all he saw was a steely gaze as though she were already planning on slapping him.

He knew he had lost.

And so when his lips descended, they hit her temple instead and what was supposed to be a punishing, passionate kiss—was one of surrender.

'Take care Viola. I'll leave you alone.'

Oooooooo

**A/N:** I'd like to say thanks for the comments, I wish I had more time to reply to them—but I thank you anyway, and I do hope to drop a line or two during the next chapter :D Kei


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_In the last chapter: Justin seems set to give up on Viola…_

It was his graduating year and although his future was set, already a few colleges had offered him soccer scholarships and the only thing left for him to do was choose which colours he wanted to wear, Justin knew that he had to keep his mind busy. Soccer was great for keeping his body physically exhausted, but he found that even as he lay in bed unable to move his aching muscles as he honed himself for the play-offs, his mind still found time to wander.

Although to be honest, the Brian McKnight song "6, 8, 12" that seemed to always feature in those late night love-song request radio shows had a lot to answer for.

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?_

_In the middle of the night when you're alone, are you calling out for me?_

_Do you ever reminisce?_

_I can't believe I'm acting like this,_

_I miss you, and I still can feel your kiss…_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away…_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say…_

_I should be over you, I should know better but it's just not the case…_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away._

'At leat I'm pushing a B+ in Calculus,' he told himself consolingly, and his grasp of conjugated verbs also impressed his Senor Vasquez, the Spanish teacher, 'this is not bad. It really isn't… in fact, this life is pretty good.'

It was his mantra and for the most part it worked.

Although he'd given up on Viola a month ago, he hadn't forgotten the things he'd learnt when he was being a better friend to her. Cornwall was no overrun with girls who had developed renewed crushes on this more "gentlemanly" Justin Drayton, who held doors for people and didn't chew with his mouth open—or shove across hallways. But while he couldn't say that there wasn't one pretty girl in the bunch, he supposed that there had to be _someone_ prettier than Viola—he hadn't looked for her.

He didn't want anyone else.

Maybe one day he would get over Viola, maybe even one day soon… but as of now, he took it a day at a time, and the days were passing without sign of his feelings for her weakening.

**Ooooooooooooo  
**

* * *

I need to get out of here, she thought.

For three hours straight Duke had been speaking of nothing but soccer, something that she would definitely put on the coach's shoulders because he'd been the one to end their training session of the day with a twenty minute pep talk about the scouts that would be going to random league matches over the next six rounds to look for players to offer scholarships to. At first Viola was really into it, but after an hour and a half, with Toby and Andrew insatiable as well—she needed to think of something other than soccer.

'I'm gonna go and get some air guys,' she said, rising from the table.

Duke touched her arm lightly to acknowledge what she said, but otherwise the boys continued on their conversation about the merits of going to a large university or a smaller one with more chance to start in the first eleven in their first year.

She made it outside and hid in an alcove she'd discovered during her days incognito when she'd bolted from the well-meaning eyes of Principal Gould.

Not only was out of sight, it was also fairly sound-proof because it was right next to a speaker which blasted out elevator music all day long.

She scrolled down her address book on her cell… Kia? Yvonne? Paul? _Justin._

It was crazy to think that a soccer-mad boy about to graduate wouldn't be doing exactly the same as Duke and the others, add that to the fact that since that horrible night a month ago they hadn't talked… she really had no leg to stand on with regards to calling him.

But she did.

'Viola?' Caller ID.

'Will you forgive me for letting time go by without calling you?'

'Viola I don't think you should call me anymore,' he hesitated, not sounding at all like the Justin she knew, 'unless you've forgotten—Duke gets cranky whenever he hears of you talking to me. I already told you I wouldn't start any more trouble.'

'But…'

'No Viola. If I let you speak you'll manage to convince me to your way… I've always been sort of weak with you, so don't speak okay?' he paused again, 'the thing is, I was wrong when I said that our friendship should mean something to you. It was selfish of me. I think that the best thing for us is to just have a clean break from each other. You've been happy not hearing from me for a month right? Especially the part where I don't terrorise your phone? So take care of yourself okay? I've got to go…'

The dial tone she heard didn't register for awhile.

_You've been happy not hearing for me for a month right?_

Was she?

Because she was starting to doubt it.

**OooOoooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

**To my readers:** Hey! I don't know how many of you actually remember this fic anymore, that's based on how long its been since I last updated, but I got a couple of comment alerts to remind me that I hadn't finished this fic so I'm trying hard to do so. I'd reply to all your comments, but most of your comments probably don't apply any more (again because it's taken me so long to update) but I must say thanks for reading and if you have come back regardless of my absence, double thanks!!!

PS. This is DEFINITELY a Justin/Viola fic. Duke/Viola shippers beware!

Muito obrigada, K


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_In the last chapter… fast forward a month of no communication, Viola needs his friendship but Justin can't deal._

Duke was not an idiot.

The part of him that she fell for—his ability to understand a woman and treat her well—was still very much present. So why was it that she found herself thinking about someone else? Someone who had caused her nothing but heartache and embarrassment in the past year?

_Because he's changed too_

'Viola, we have to talk.'

'Duke, what's up?' she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and watched as he sat don't across from her. He was fidgeting, and she noticed how his muscles rippled deliciously as he did so. But what had used to get her all hot, was now just amusing her—as it would if it'd been Toby or Andrew.

'You know at the start you told me why you liked me…?'

'Because you're hot?' she teased him.

'No, the other stuff,' he said, blushing adorably.

'Oh, the excellent soccer ability?' he glared at her impatiently, 'fine, I suppose you mean the top personality?'

'Yeah.'

'What about it?' she asked.

That was when she realised they weren't even touching. It used to be that once her secret was out and she could be a girl once again, they were always all over each other much to the dismay of Andrew (Toby didn't mind, he had Eunice). But sometime between then and now… they were back to being friends.

'We're friends, Viola. And I can keep ignoring it and all… but I can tell that,' he looked away from her, 'that you're thinking about _him_.'

"Him" was presumably Justin, the way he spat it out vehemently.

'I'm worried for him…' she said, not disputing it. With Duke being so honest with her it was just wrong to lie to him.

_But isn't it wrong to be thinking of another guy when you're with your boyfriend..?_

'No, you're seeing it as much as I am.'

'Seeing what?'

'Seeing the way he's changed. You're thinking of forgiving him,' the second part was said almost accusingly and something in Viola snapped.

'What do you want me to do, Duke? Hate him forever? Because I can't—,' she blinked, feeling her eyes become wet, she choked on the word, 'I know what he did to me was wrong, but I just…'

'You still love him don't you?'

'I…'

Duke stood up, 'Look Viola, what we had was good… but if you want to be with that jerk then go for it. There's no point in both of us being unhappy—remember the last time we were fighting? What happened on the pitch?' he added lightly.

'You're doing this for _soccer_?' her eyes widened at him.

'Of course not,' he smiled, 'but having said that… we both want to get into good colleges don't we?'

OoOoooOoOOooooOoo

Justin finally went on a date.

He didn't want to, but his mother kept pushing and pushing for him to take one of her best friend's daughter's out—and to be honest, Natasha wasn't hard to look at. She wasn't as cuddly as Viola (not that he'd tried), nor did she make faces that had him in stitches… _and_ she ate with her mouth closed…

She was perfect—

But not for him.

'Justin… you know, I've had a crush on you for the longest time,' she said, baby blue eyes blinking up at him sincerely, 'I didn't think I'd ever have a chance to go out with you… so, thank you.'

He was touched.

But he knew he couldn't see her again.

There was no point making her unhappy too.

'Look Tash, you're a beautiful girl. But I—,'

'still love Viola,' she completed, 'I know. But still, you came out tonight and I'm happy to have just that much.'

Again he realised that if things had been different he could have liked her, and with that, he leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

OoooOOoOoooo

Viola had looked for him everywhere.

When she found him at the mall with the girl she thought "maybe they're just friends".

But when he leant down to kiss her… she turned away.

It was over.

OoooOOOoOooo

**Author's Note: **It's finally the holidays here so I'm going to finish off this fic. This will be the second last chapter. It will be completed in the next few days. Thanks for everyone who read this fic, I hope you write your own Justin/Viola stories… they could've been great together! -K


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

****

_In the last chapter… will Viola give up on Justin again? Or will her determination overcome a simple misunderstanding? The final chapter of 'Justin: To Get the Girl'._

Viola was already halfway back to her mother's house (it would be too far to walk back to the dorms) before she froze in her steps.

'_I admired you for going after what you wanted with a single-minded determination.'_

Shaken, she was thankful that there was a bus stop a few metres away, and she landed with shaky legs on it. Justin's confession to her when they'd tried to be friends again seemed to come out of nowhere and knock the breath out of her.

'_Like remember that time when you wanted to see that horror film and I didn't want to go—and you taunted me for weeks before it came out until I finally gave in? I couldn't sleep for an entire week because of that!'_

She smiled, and simultaneously wondered why she couldn't see clearly.

She was crying.

'Why?' she whispered to herself, 'why was it so easy to go for those things… and then give up on Justin so easily? When he started being a jerk I should have just hounded him like an annoying rash until he gave in.'

_Maybe he wasn't important enough to you…?_

'No!' she yelled out loud, 'I loved him… I love him…'

She kept saying it again and again, each time she said the realisation she cried even harder because she knew that though HE had been the jerk, SHE had been the one to let him down.

Hadn't he always said that she was the best part of him?

'Viola??? What happened? Is something wrong?' suddenly arms were around her, holding her in such a frighteningly tight hold—yet she didn't want to push away, 'is it that jerk Orsino? Did he hurt you?'

She laughed at the way he used the word 'jerk'.

Justin the jerk—it was how she knew _him_.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, finally pushing out from his hold and hastily wiping the tears from her face.

He paused, and she held her breath as they stared into each others brown eyes, 'I'm walking home from a date.'

'You told me the truth…' she whispered.

He stood up so quickly she almost fell off the other side of the bench. She watched with wide eyes as he stood pacing in front of her.

'I never lied to you Viola. If anything, my mistakes came from being so insensitive about the truth—about what I felt. But I don't lie… to you.'

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Justin didn't think he could take it anymore, when the seventh minute ticked by without Viola saying anything.

Instead they were staring at each other and although it wasn't a contest—she'd blinked so many times (the residue of her tears)—he still couldn't bear to turn away. Everything relied on what she would say next.

Everything and nothing.

He didn't think he could handle the pressure anymore… he really didn't and—

'—I'm sorry, Justin.'

'What?' it was his turn to blink rapidly—what did she do?

She stood up slowly and closed the two step gap between them. She put her hands on his forearms, the way she'd done many times, 'I blamed you for everything when the truth was, I didn't believe in you anymore than you believed in me.'

She was looking up at him expectantly.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' he asked, his voice raspy now, 'because it doesn't. You can be all generous about it but we both know it was my fault—you don't have to be nice about it Vi—,' her hand stopped his voice by clamping over his mouth.

'If you didn't have a new girlfriend, I'd kiss you to shut up—but as it is, I just wanted to let you know that I want to be friends with you.'

'What do you mean I have a new girlfriend? What about Duke?'

'You don't have a new girlfriend? What _about_ Duke?'

'Stop answering my question with a question!'

'You did it first!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!!! Viola—,' this time it was his turn to cover her mouth with his hand before she could speak again, 'we are NOT going to play this childish game at such an important time like this.'

He took her hand off her mouth.

'I like this manly side of you. Duke and I broke up.'

'I don't have a girlfriend. I went out with Natasha tonight but I kissed her on the cheek to thank her, that's all.'

They stood staring at each other again.

'So…' he spoke.

'So…' she replied.

'So—,' again her hand stopped him, 'Justin Drayton—if you don't kiss me right now, you're really going to prove that you ARE a jerk. Don't you know that you shouldn't keep your woman waiting?'

'_Are_ you my woman?'

'Damn right.'

And then slowly, as they savoured the anticipation that had been building up between them for so long, their lips met in a kiss which was passionate and safe all at the same time.

It took them awhile, but they were coming home.

Justin Drayton got his girl.

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for reading and persisting with this fic. I wish you all the best for 2008! Happy New Year! May it be filled with great fics to read and write and no flames. Also, this is the second time that I've gotten "pls update" comments the day before I plan to update. It's like you guys have some sort of power or something. spooky lol, nah its cool. Anyhow, signing off, **Diggers Girl**.


End file.
